Vengeance
by veins of glass
Summary: U.A./YAOI O pacto foi quebrado e agora um dos homens mais influentes e temidos da Grécia quer se vingar do multimilionário dono das empresas Solo e de seus homens, contando apenas com profissionais do crime para executar o plano.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem e esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A: **Fanfic de conteúdo Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I — PRÓLOGO**

_Grécia, Atenas; Santuário. 18:23 pm._

Os olhos fixavam-se na parede cor de carmim a sua frente como se não houvesse nada além dela no aposento. Agitava o copo de _whisky_ distraidamente, fazendo as pedras de gelo baterem no vidro com um barulho constante. Os pés estavam largados por sobre a mesa de centro e o robe negro aveludado estava desalinhado, deixando parte da tez pálida do homem à mostra. Os cabelos loiros caindo-lhe por toda a extensão do tórax e cobrindo parte do rosto parcialmente escondido pelas sombras.

— Ele realmente quis me deixar na prisão. Ele tentou, de todo o jeito que ele podia, me deixar preso. Ele quebrou o pacto.

O outro estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado do loiro, mas sua postura era altiva e sua expressão era compenetrada. Sua aparência era completamente dissonante da do outro; tez morena, olhar verde altivo, cabelos curtos e escuros, trajes sociais bem alinhados. Mirou o outro com interesse antes de responder-lhe:

— Eu sei... — Uma pausa, seguida de um suspiro — E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

— Vou roubar tudo que o Solo tem, _Roshi_.

A voz decidida ecoou pelo cômodo espaçoso, ainda que soasse sutil. Virou o rosto para, finalmente, poder encarar o outro. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice, tênue. Foi com um suspiro de derrota que o moreno indagou-lhe:

— E como você pretende fazer isso?

A pergunta soou séria e ele não fez questão alguma de esconder o quão receoso estava. Aquela idéia não lhe agradava em nada e o loiro sabia bem disso. Olhava-o com um olhar inquisidor, como se estivesse lhe cobrando uma boa resposta para a pergunta.

— Vou precisar de alguns homens. E eu sei bem quais — O olhar do loiro novamente se perdeu na direção da parede.

— Shion, você está realmente levando essa história a sério?

Shion riu, retirando os pés de cima da mesa de centro e arrumando a postura na poltrona, passando a concentrar-se totalmente no copo de whisky. Um gole longo, um piscar de olhos mais pesado. Encarou os olhos verdes do homem ao seu lado.

— O que você acha, Dohko?

Um suspiro foi tudo o que obteve em resposta. Era óbvio que Dohko tentara dissuadi-lo com todos os argumentos que possuía, mas aquela era uma idéia que não o deixaria de forma alguma. Julian Solo havia passado dos limites quando não mediu esforços para enviá-lo a prisão. Tinha seus contatos, nunca teve dúvidas de que ficaria pouco tempo preso. Mas seu orgulho dizia-lhe para ignorar tudo o que tinha e concentrar-se na vingança.

E já estava decidido.

_________________________________________________________________

_Grécia, Atenas; Sede das Organizações Solo. 18:58 pm._

— Julian, ele vai querer vingança.

Desferiu um soco com força na mesa, fazendo os copos chocarem-se com o vidro da mesa e todos os presentes olharem para o homem um tanto que sobressaltados. Suspirou, tentando recobrar o autocontrole e, após alguns minutos, disse:

— Eu sei, subestimei Dohko. Foi por causa daquele maldito que Shion conseguiu sair da prisão, porque eu tinha certeza que as provas que nós reunimos eram suficientes — Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e sua expressão se aliviou antes de continuar — Ele vai declarar guerra, estou certo disso. Mas temos muito mais poder de ataque do que ele, vocês sabem disso.

— Não há razão para se preocupar, Shion não tem homens de confiança como você tem — O homem de cabelos castanho-claros até pouco abaixo dos ombros sustentou o olhar inquisidor do chefe com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

— Eu sei, Bian. Shion contrata um profissional de acordo com o trabalho que ele precisa, e todos esses profissionais são comprados a um preço — Julian sorriu — Basta pagarmos um pouco a mais que Shion e compraremos todos os homens dele.

— Shion conta com o chinês, o sobrinho dele e, possivelmente, o indiano — A voz aguda do homem de tez macilenta anormalmente pálida encheu a sala, contrastando com a voz decidida e grave do chefe.

— O que quer dizer, Kasa? Shaka deveria estar sendo vigiado pelo seu contato — Julian virou-se para o homem com impaciência.

— E ele está sob constante vigia, chefe. Só estou dizendo que ele possui um histórico de alianças com Shion e eu desconfio — Kasa enfatizou a palavra "desconfio" — que ele não hesitaria em se unir a Shion.

— Entendo. Bem, avise-nos sobre qualquer movimento suspeito da parte de Shaka — O olhar de Julian se estreitou perigosamente — Se você desconfiar que ele tenha, de fato, resolvido se unir a Shion, eu vou pedir para que você elimine-o.

— Não devemos esquecer que temos muitos inimigos, ainda que menores — O rapaz que aparentava ser o mais jovem pronunciou-se, em tom baixo e calmo como lhe era de costume. Ainda assim, atraiu toda a atenção para si Se Shion conhecê-los e conseguir fazer com que eles se aliem, creio que tudo ficará um pouco mais complicado. Afinal, não se pode fazer uma carnificina de inimigos declarados da organização.

— Não precisamos matar nossos inimigos, Sorento — Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu nos lábios do loiro que até então também não havia se pronunciado — Encontramos evidencias para prender alguns, compramos outros, ameaçamos os que restarem e, somente os que não tiverem jeito, nós mandamos eliminar.

— Você fala como se não tivesse nada a temer, Kanon, mas bem sabemos que seu gêmeo está neste grupo dos que "não têm jeito" — A única mulher presente na sala de reuniões encarou Kanon com uma expressão de profunda antipatia.

— Você devia saber que eu não dou a mínima para o que aquele imprestável faz ou deixa de fazer, _Sereia._ Querem eliminá-lo? Eu digo que vocês deveriam ter feito isso quando tiveram a chance — O sorriso de escárnio permanecia intacto nos lábios do loiro — Duvido muito que vocês encontrem-no agora, o covarde deve ter fugido para o Japão.

— A verdade é que Saga não mais representa perigo e Kanon já provou sua lealdade, Thétis. Pensei que ninguém mais duvidasse disso — Julian juntou alguns papéis na mesa distraidamente enquanto passava os olhos por eles rapidamente — Temos mais tópicos para discutir hoje, não? Scylla, como anda o planejamento do evento no Nereida?

— Hm, há algo sobre isso que eu gostaria de lhe falar — O rapaz dono de cabelos desalinhados arrumou a postura na cadeira onde estava antes de continuar — Gostaria de pedir permissão para aumentar o número de seguranças no hotel na data em que Hilda e Saori chegarem.

— Mas nós aumentamos sempre que há algum evento.

— Sim, mas eu acho que deveríamos colocar mais alguns homens. Vocês sabem, a maioria daqueles seguranças designados para os eventos são apenas para aumentar o número — O rapaz estava bastante irritado — Eles mal sabem como desarmar uma criança, quanto mais fazer a segurança de duas _socialites_ importantes.

— Você quer pessoal qualificado no Nereida? — A pergunta carregada de ácido fez todos olharem para a _Sereia_ outra vez — Escute, Yohan, os seguranças que estão lá são mais do que suficientes.

— Escute você, Thétis — Scylla fuzilava a mulher com o olhar — Elas vão fazer uma coletiva de imprensa, são do tipo que carregam milhões de euros em jóias para todos os lados e você está me dizendo que aquele bando de trogloditas que só são peritos em espancamento de mulheres e briga de ruas são _mais do que suficientes_?

— Estou.

Kanon não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos perante aquela cena que já era de praxe nas reuniões semanais. A _Sereia, _protegida de Julian, fazia de tudo para contrariar quem quer que fosse e era mais do que claro que tudo o que ela queria era ver era Julian apoiando-a e indo contra todos os outros. O loiro olhou para Sorento, que parecia estar igualmente entediado com aquela cena toda. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de desviarem a atenção para a explosão de Yohan ao receber uma negativa de Julian.

— Já acabamos? Eu realmente quero ir para casa tomar um banho. Acho que a Grécia joga hoje... — Kanon levantou-se sem nem esperar qualquer pronunciamento de Julian ou de quem quer que fosse — Kryshna, temos trabalho amanhã, hm?

— Encontro você nas docas. Tente não se atrasar muito desta vez, Kanon — O homem negro de postura altiva não fazia questão alguma de esconder seu desagrado em ter que cumprir alguma tarefa ao lado de Kanon.

— Sem problemas. _Kalinichta!_ — Kanon deixou a sala de reuniões andando normalmente para fora do prédio, porém acelerou o passo ao se certificar que estava, de fato, sozinho. Puxou o celular do bolso e digitou um número rapidamente enquanto acenava para um táxi.

— Saga, eu tenho novidades para você... — O costumeiro sorriso de escárnio tomou os lábios de Kanon enquanto ele se acomodava no banco de trás do táxi.


	2. Proposta

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem e esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Fanfic de conteúdo Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I — A PROPOSTA**

_Neos Marmaras, Grécia; Joalheria Kyrastas. 12:57 pm._

Os cabelos loiros serpenteavam pelas costas da figura que andava altiva pelas tão movimentadas ruas gregas. Os olhos eram do tom mais límpido de azul existente e eram lindamente delineados por longos cílios. O rosto de traços delicados e perfeitos combinados ao seu corpo alto e esguio tornavam-no uma figura praticamente andrógina. Tão perfeito quanto uma pintura renascentista, vestido em calça de linho e blusa suéter de gola alta vermelho-sangue, para fazer contraste com a pele nórdica.

Adentrou a mais luxuosa loja daquela rua, a joalheria Kyrastas, o seu local de trabalho. Alguns olhares voltaram-se para si ao entrar, mas já estava mais do que acostumado às reações que costumava causar. Foi direto ao balcão, onde uma elegante moça já lhe esboçava um sorriso um tanto que sedutor.

— Boa tarde, Karl — A moça praticamente debruçou-se sobre o balcão, insinuando-se de forma nada discreta, fazendo-o sentir uma vontade imensa de gargalhar. Contentou-se, porém, em lançar-lhe um sorriso educado.

— Sofie, veja se tenho compromissos para hoje, sim? — A moça, um tanto que hipnotizada, atendeu-lhe prontamente digitando alguma coisa no computador.

— Hm... Você vai à casa do senhor Capella Charalapobous hoje... — Virou-se para o homem com o mesmo sorriso sedutor forçado, como não era difícil de notar — Às cinco. Você acha que conseguiria me acompanhar em um jantar mais tarde?

— Receio que não — Ele fingiu desapontamento majestosamente — Você sabe, as conversas com os meus clientes costumam demorar um tanto.

Não era completamente mentira. Ele era um excelente consultor de vendas e executava sempre um bom trabalho, conseguindo bons negócios para o patrão que ele sequer conhecia. Era tão persuasivo que podia fazer o cliente vender a peça mais valiosa de sua coleção a preços ridiculamente baixos ou mesmo fazê-lo achar que comprar um objeto qualquer da joalheria a preços exorbitantes era um bom negócio. E era tão competente que não trabalhava mais do que três horas por dia.

Mas ele decididamente não queria jantar com Sofie. Não que ela não fosse atraente e interessante, mas ele simplesmente não gostava de mulheres. E embora fosse muito discreto, achava que aquilo era bastante óbvio para as moças da loja, já que ele trabalhou como vendedor por um bom tempo. De qualquer forma, tinha coisas mais _interessantes_ para fazer naquela noite e agradeceu aos deuses por ter o compromisso mais cedo do que de costume.

— Entendo... Que tal amanhã? — Os olhos da moça brilhavam, esperançosos. Pobre criatura.

— Não sei... Ando um tanto atarefado essa semana. Podemos combinar qualquer coisa em uma outra oportunidade, hm? — Sorriu-lhe lindamente, torturando a pobre jovem — Tenho que ir agora. _Kalispera¹_, Sofie!

E saiu, os longos cabelos loiros serpenteando pelas costas novamente. Retirou o celular do bolso enquanto caminhava, discando um número vagarosamente. Levou o aparelho ao ouvido enquanto ajeitava a franja farta que insistia em cair-lhe aos olhos:

— _God eftermiddag², _Shura! — Cumprimentou-o habilmente na própria língua natal, enquanto ouvia alguns impropérios por tê-lo acordado — Sei que eu te acordei, mas já são mais de uma hora.

— _Diga logo o que você quer, Afrodite._

— Olha só, confirmei o compromisso com o Capella... Vou estar no apartamento dele às cinco. É provável que ele tenha algum compromisso à noite, porque ele teve que mudar o horário combinado — Ouviu um grunhido de Shura e continuou — Se as minhas suspeitas se confirmarem, a gente entra lá hoje.

— _E como você vai confirmar as suas suspeitas?_

— Eu sou um homem muito persuasivo, Shura.

— _Certo, certo... Escuta, me liga quando você tiver tudo certo, hm? Eu quero dormir. _

— Mas você deveria estar aprontando as cois... — Afrodite não completou a frase, já que o outro terminou a ligação repentinamente, fazendo-o bufar de raiva. Típico.

* * *

_Atenas, Grécia; Santuário³. 13:23 pm._

A sala predominantemente carmesim parecia mais sufocante do que de costume. As pesadas cortinas vermelhas bloqueavam a passagem de qualquer iluminação e a luz do fogo crepitando na lareira era a única fonte de luz do cômodo. Os quatro homens sentados nas poltronas aveludadas, frente a frente, em volta de uma mesa de centro. Copos de _whisky_ e cinzeiros espalhados pela mesa de vidro e mogno, juntamente com cigarros e charutos acesos liberando fumaça incessantemente.

— Você tem a confiança de Julian, não será difícil enganá-lo. E se alguma coisa der errado, ele dificilmente desconfiará de você. Você poderá continuar trabalhando para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As palavras de Shion tinham um tom firme, embora calmo, como de costume. Passavam segurança para qualquer pessoa. O charuto bem preso entre dois dedos pálidos fez o caminho lento até seus lábios, para então tragá-lo demoradamente, sem nunca desfazer o contato visual com o outro.

— Eu sei. É uma boa proposta, Shion — Suspirou profundamente, afundando-se na poltrona enquanto balançava o copo de _whisky_ levemente, observando o movimento da bebida contra o vidro brilhante — Mas vocês sabem, eu vou correr riscos enormes...

— Vai. Mas os lucros que você virá a ganhar compensarão todo o risco que você poderá correr.

Dohko tinha o semblante sério e a postura altiva. O braço apoiado na poltrona estava flexionado na direção do próprio rosto e seus dedos cobriam-lhe a boca em sinal de que pensava em alguma coisa. Aquela idéia toda não lhe agradava por completo, mas sabia bem que nada do que pudesse dizer desencorajaria Shion. Tudo o que lhe restava a fazer era ajudar o companheiro com tudo o que precisasse, e suas técnicas de persuasão seriam muito bem vindas ali, naquela fase de "recrutamento de pessoal".

— É, eu também sei disso — Ele olhou para o homem ao seu lado e sorriu-lhe, dando-se por vencido — Acho que eu não tenho como recusar, Saga.

Saga mirou o outro com apreensão. Apesar de gostar de vê-lo trabalhando ao seu lado, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que todo aquele trabalho de informante que ele executaria seria muito perigoso. Ainda não havia decidido se preferia vê-lo trabalhando em segurança para o inimigo ou correndo riscos em nome de Shion.

— Faça o que quiser, Kanon — Tentou ser neutro, mas o tom de voz acabou por entregar seu nervosismo.

— Tudo bem — Kanon arrumou-se na poltrona e virou-se para Shion — Então... Vou aceitar a sua proposta.

Shion sorriu, satisfeito. Provavelmente Kanon seria o membro de maior importância para qualquer plano que eles pudessem vir a executar, afinal de contas, ele era um dos homens de confiança de Julian Solo. Tinha dúvidas sobre a real lealdade do gêmeo, já que ele traíra Julian sem nem pestanejar por conta dos lucros, mas ele queria acreditar que Kanon seria leal para com o irmão, Saga.

— Fez a escolha certa, Kanon.

* * *

_Ioannina, Grécia; Hotel Epirus. 14:47 pm. _

Estava sentado à sacada do hotel já há algumas horas. Um cigarro consumia-se entre os dedos longos finos e tudo o que ele fazia era observá-lo queimar enquanto a mente vagava por pensamentos classificados como "sórdidos" por ele mesmo. Até que o telefone tocou na sala atrás de si, fazendo-o acordar de seus devaneios e praguejar contra si mesmo antes de atirar o cigarro no cinzeiro e levantar-se, correndo até o telefone em seguida. Atendeu-o visivelmente impaciente:

— Sartzetanos.

— _Milo, o que você vai fazer hoje? — _O interlocutor parecia animado.

— Nada — Suspirou, jogando-se no sofá ao lado do telefone — Você não vai me convidar para sair, vai?

— _Não, por que esse desânimo todo? A mocinha tá com saudades do f...? — _Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, já que um Milo enfurecido cortou-o.

— Vá se foder, Kanon. Diz logo pra que foi que você ligou.

— _Beleza. Você ficou amargo desde que... Tá, escuta! —_ Um riso de escárnio consideravelmente exagerado se fez ouvir, fazendo o olhar de Milo se estreitar ameaçadoramente —_ Tenho um trabalho pra você, se você puder ir à noite. Lembra daquele seu velho amigo, o Daidaros? Tá valendo o dobro._

Milo soltou um assovio longo, em sinal de surpresa. A escassez de trabalhos valiosos como aquele era tanta que o grego não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar. Sem mencionar o fato de que todas as peças estavam a seu favor: A vítima era um alvo fácil, lugar isolado, dinheiro garantido. E estava de mau-humor, o que o deixava estranhamente inspirado para serviços daquele tipo.

— O dobro? Não sabia que o Daidaros era tão cobiçado.

— _Ele não é, mas ele aprontou com o Saga. E então eu fiz o Julian acreditar que ele era uma ameaça direta para as organizações e que toda cautela era pouca, disse que deveríamos pagar o dobro para um profissional. O Saga paga uma parte, o Julian paga duas... E ele vale o triplo!_

— Mas o Saga não vai dar a parte dele e eu fico com dois terços. Que espertinho! Saga ganhou um presente e tanto. Diga a ele que o Daidaros será eliminado hoje.

— _Que sangue frio, Milo! Matar seu ex-colega de vadiagens por alguns euros_... — Outra gargalhada foi ouvida _— Não conhecia essa sua faceta traíra._

— Quando é que eu recebo? — Perguntou, numa visível tentativa de cortar aquele assunto.

— _Ligue para o Saga quando o trabalho estiver feito. Ele tem um outro assunto para tratar com você..._

— Certo. _Ora kali_, Kanon.

— _Ora kali, Milo._

* * *

_Neos Marmaras, Grécia; Joalheria Kyrastas. 15:08 pm._

— Karl? O que faz aqui? — Sofia perguntou ao notar o loiro adentrar a loja mais uma vez e se aproximar do balcão.

— Liguei para o Capella e nossa reunião está confirmada, mas ele me disse que você era a pessoa que tratava dos diamantes dele antes de mim... — Afrodite puxou a cadeira frente à mesa da moça e se acomodou nela, apoiando as costas no encosto e levando uma mão ao queixo.

— Correto. E o que tem isso? — Ela perguntou, olhando o rapaz, levemente desconfiada.

— Ele me disse que você ficou com o cartão de acesso a casa dele — Esperou receber uma confirmação da moça para então prosseguir — E ele pediu que eu o pegasse de você para entrar lá hoje e entregar a ele.

— Ah, foi? Bem, eu vou ter que procurá-lo. Não sei nem se ele está aqui na loja... — A moça sorriu maliciosamente — Acho que ele está na minha casa.

Afrodite sentiu vontade de lançar impropérios contra a maldita gerente, mas respirou fundo e conteve-se. Sabia o que aquilo significava, mas precisava do cartão para poder invadir a casa do tal homem após o encontro. Teria que ser o mais delicado possível se quisesse ter o cartão hoje.

— Entendo. Existe alguma possibilidade de você ir até lá hoje e trazê-lo para mim? — Afrodite afastou a franja farta do rosto — Você conhece o senhor Capella, ele vai ficar descontente se eu não fizer o que ele me pediu.

— Sim... Talvez você possa me acompanhar e me ajudar a procurá-lo — Sofie tinha a expressão mais cínica do mundo, o que irritou o sueco profundamente.

— Não sei se eu me sentiria à vontade, Sofie...

— Não se preocupe com isso — Ela se levantou, olhando o próprio relógio de pulso — Vamos agora ou não teremos tempo.

Observou a moça ir até outra atendente da loja, provavelmente para dizer que se ausentaria por algum tempo. Afrodite passou as mãos pelo rosto em um ato de puro nervosismo, vasculhando sua mente por uma saída para aquela situação. Para sua infelicidade, não obteve êxito algum e a moça logo veio ao seu encontro, dizendo um "vamos?" animado e indo em direção à saída. O loiro não viu alternativa que não fosse seguí-la até o carro dela e adentrar o veículo.

O percurso não foi muito longo, algo em torno dos dez minutos, mas o silêncio que se fez no carro era simplesmente incômodo e fez o tempo passar três vezes mais lento do que o normal. A mulher estacionou de qualquer jeito sobre a calçada e chamou-o para entrar na bonita casa de classe média e arquitetura tipicamente grega.

A primeira coisa que o sueco fez foi pedir para usar o banheiro, que lhe foi indicado por Sofie. Trancou a porta atrás de si com urgência e apoiou-se na pia, encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Pensamentos como "_Vamos, Afrodite. Basta comer a sua gerente e você consegue o cartão, não é tão ruim assim!" _não paravam de atormentar o loiro, que jogou água no rosto umas três vezes sem parar até que uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

"_Mickey Finn!__"_

* * *

_Políchni, Grécia; Hotel Efkarpia. 15:36 pm._

— Shviraj... — Atendeu o aparelho celular um tanto que desinteressado, já sabendo todo o diálogo que estaria por vir.

— _Mu, você já fez o que eu pedi? _

— Não, Shion. Eu ainda estou entrando no hotel...

— _Certo, eu já avisei Shaka. Escute, o sócio dele é um homem perigoso, não o deixe perceber nada..._

— Shion, pare de me tratar como seu protegido e me deixe trabalhar, sim? Sou tão profissional quanto você, e já que você não pode dar as caras na rua, fique quieto!

Mu, um tanto que irritado, desligou o aparelho e enfiou-o no bolso antes de adentrar o Hall do luxuoso hotel. Dirigiu-se a um funcionário do, cumprimentando-o cordialmente. O Hall estava cheio de pessoas bem vestidas que olhavam-no com certo interesse. Talvez chamasse tanta atenção por conta dos cabelos claros muito longos, num tom muito próximo do lilás, ou por causa da pele alvíssima e do porte altivo. Era um homem exótico e atraente, disso não tinha dúvidas. Retirou o casaco pesado e entregou-o ao funcionário do hotel, revelando uma elegante combinação de calça de sarja negra e camisa de seda verde escura. Tão elegante quanto qualquer outro membro da alta sociedade ali presente.

O funcionário indicou-lhe o bar do hotel, que ficava em uma sala ao lado do Hall. Mu agradeceu-lhe educadamente e adentrou o tal bar, que hoje estava um pouco mais cheio do que o normal. Havia três grandes mesas no lado oposto do balcão, onde partidas de poker ao estilo _Texas Hold'em° _e _blackjack_ aconteciam. Mu sorriu satisfeito ao encontrar, sentado em uma das mesas, o loiro de cabelos longos e lisos, feições delicadas e olhos incrivelmente azuis, acompanhado por um homem que era completamente o seu oposto; rosto grande de feições rústicas, cabelos negros muito revoltos e olhos pequenos igualmente negros. O milionário Shaka e seu sócio, Ágora.

Mu aproximou-se da mesa onde os dois estavam, acompanhados de outros três homens, e pediu para que o carteador lhe colocasse no jogo também. O homem empurrou-lhe algumas fichas educadamente, enquanto perguntava-lhe o seu nome. Apresentação feita, Mu puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Ágora e acomodou-se.

Olhou disfarçadamente para o lado, notando com satisfação que Shaka ficara levemente agitado após a sua chegada. Deixou um sorriso discreto escapar por entre seus lábios quando, repentinamente, seus olhares se cruzaram, embora o loiro tenha desviado-o em seguida.

O jogo corria tranqüilo, sem grandes jogadas já há algumas rodadas. Teria que dar um jeito de falar com o outro em particular, mas não via como e aquilo já estava deixando-o irritado. Esperava que o próprio Shaka encontrasse uma maneira de se livrar de seu sócio para conversar com Mu, uma vez que Shion já havia avisado-o de que teria assuntos em particular a serem tratados e que enviaria um representante. Já começava a imaginar que aquilo era algum tipo de birra da parte do indiano na intenção de irritá-lo e, se fosse, ele estava tendo êxito.

Olhou para o par de cartas que tinha em mãos – uma dama e um rei - sem muito interesse, ainda que fossem do mesmo naipe. De qualquer forma, cobriu a aposta para esperar o _flop _abrir e ver quais as suas chances. Olhou para os outros jogadores todos apreensivos, provavelmente aguardando o mesmo que ele.

Suspirou, levemente entediado. A verdade é que aquele jogo estava fácil demais de ser ganho. Os jogadores ficavam eufóricos, tinham tiques bastante óbvios que Mu não demorou a perceber e blefavam tão bem quanto uma criança de quatro anos. Todos eles, exceto Shaka, que era um excelente jogador e estudava os rivais tanto quanto ele próprio, além de blefar muito bem, já que não viu Shaka perder fichas em jogadas grandes.

A rodada de apostas terminou, e o carteador abriu as três primeiras cartas do _flop_. Mu sorriu, satisfeito. Um dez e um valete, _excelente. _Faltavam duas cartas a serem abertas e precisava de um ás para ter a seqüência mais forte do jogo. Cobriu a aposta, de forma a permanecer no jogo, porém sem demonstrar que estava com uma boa mão. Para seu contentamento, Shaka dobrou a aposta, fazendo os três outros jogadores saírem da rodada. Mu e Ágora cobriram-na, mais uma vez, e o carteador revelou a penúltima carta. Um três.

Ágora deu um muxoxo de descontentamento e pediu mesa, mas Shaka o fez desistir do jogo dobrando a aposta outra vez. Um blefe? _Absolutamente não. _O loiro tinha uma boa mão, tinha certeza disso. Sabia de todos os sinais pequenos que poderiam denunciar Shaka, embora nenhum deles fosse extremamente conclusivo. Mas ele conhecia bem aquele brilho no olhar cor de turquesa, ele estava animado. Resolveu, então, que deveria blefar para confirmar suas suspeitas:

— Um _Straight Flush_, senhor Bhajkar? — Mu falou, divertido, observando cada reação do loiro — Quero ver, então.

Mu atirou algumas fichas ao centro da mesa cobrindo a aposta de Shaka. Um arrepio de excitação não parava de percorrer sua espinha, precisava de um ás ou perderia muitas fichas. Shaka sorriu, um tanto que nervoso, embora não parecesse se importar com aquela última carta a ser virada, indicando que a dedução de Mu pudesse estar correta e ele possuía uma seqüência simples com aquelas cartas. Se o ás não viesse, perderia com certeza.

O carteador olhou para os dois que continuavam no jogo e, fazendo um tanto de suspense, virou a última carta. Mu teve que se esforçar para não soltar uma alta gargalhada ao ver o ás de copas que o carteador revelara. Shaka sorriu, empurrando todas as suas fichas para o centro da mesa. _All in._

Mu também sorriu, satisfeitíssimo. Ganharia de Shaka, tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Empurrou todas as fichas que possuía para junto das de Shaka e ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. O loiro sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, até que o carteador pediu-lhe as cartas. Abriu-as, enquanto as encaixava junto com as outras na mesa. Seqüência simples, como suspeitava.

— Então, senhor Shviraj, aí está o meu _Straight Flush — _A voz estava carregada de arrogância, o sorriso era um tanto que irônico e o olhar buscava os olhos do tibetano numa espécie de intimidação — E você, o que tem para nos mostrar?

Mu sorriu, cheio de orgulho. Adorava ver seus adversários caírem quando pensavam estar por cima. Odiava ser subestimado e o porte altivo incrivelmente arrogante do loiro havia deixado-o desconfortável desde o início. O olhar azul penetrante ainda perturbava, como se quisesse ler a sua alma. Como ele sempre fazia.

— Eu tenho, Shaka... — Mu jogou o par de cartas que tinha em mãos para o carteador, que as revelou lentamente — A única seqüência capaz de vencer a sua.

— _Royal Straight Flush!_ — O carteador disse, em alto e bom som, com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

Mu lançou-lhe um sorriso cínico, recebendo palmas contidas dos jogadores e dos poucos expectadores. Recebeu um olhar de profundo desprezo do loiro, que falou qualquer coisa com Ágora antes de levantar-se da mesa e chamar um funcionário do hotel. Voltou poucos minutos depois, curvando-se próximo ao ouvido de Mu, murmurando um _"Venha comigo"_ antes de dar as costas e sair na direção da saída do bar.

* * *

¹_ Kalispera – _"Boa tarde" em grego.

² _God eftermiddag – _"Boa tarde" em sueco.

³ _Santuário – _Achei legal colocar o "apelido" da mansão do Shion de Santuário, já que ela vai ser cenário de muita coisa na fic :D

 _Ora Kali – _"Tchau" em grego.

 _Mickey Finn – _É uma gíria inglesa para quando coloca-se algum tipo de droga em uma bebida sem a pessoa saber, com o intuito de incapacitar alguém.

_° Texas Hold'em – _Estilo mais jogado de poker, onde as cartas do _flop _são as mesmas para todos os jogadores. As expressões _flop, all in, straight flush _e _royal straight flush_ são características do jogo de poker, sendo que _flop_ refere-se às cartas na mesa em que os jogadores devem combinas as cartas que têm em mãos, _all in_ indica que os jogadores apostaram todas as fichas que possuem e _straight flush e royal straight flush_ são as seqüências de cartas mais fortes do jogo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Bom, tá aí o primeiro capítulo dessa minha idéia doida. E então, o que acharam? Já coloquei alguns personagens e no próximo capítulo outros vão aparecer. Agradeço, de coração, a quem me deixou reviews no capítulo anterior. Significou muito para mim, de verdade! E agradeço desde já a quem deixar reviews neste capítulo._

_Obrigada a todos que leram! Beijão :)_


	3. Venenos

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem e esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Fanfic de conteúdo Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II – VENENOS**

_Neos Marmaras, Grécia; Residencial Povlokamiris. 16:12 pm._

Afrodite saiu do banheiro com um sorriso contido no rosto. Encontrou Sofie sentada no sofá cor de carmim já sem o blazer que compunha o uniforme da joalheria. A jovem sorriu-lhe, cruzando as pernas em um movimento cheio de sedução que fez o sueco ter vontade de rir.

— Karl, você podia ir até a cozinha... — A moça estreitou o olhar, despindo Afrodite com os olhos sem pudor algum — Pegar um vinho para nós.

O sueco respondeu-lhe com um sorriso tão sedutor quanto as expressões dela e rumou na direção da cozinha, encontrando a garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças já sobre a pia. Respirou fundo, controlando a vontade de enforcar aquela mulher e retirando um frasco de sonífero surrupiado do próprio banheiro da gerente. Abriu-o, pegando cerca de quatro pílulas e livrando o conteúdo das cápsulas o mais rapidamente que pôde, para então despejar todo o pó na bebida da mulher. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, levou as duas taças para a sala, entregando a taça para Sofie com os movimentos mais sedutores que conseguia fazer.

— Esqueceu a garrafa? — Ela perguntou, sorvendo um grande gole da bebida, para o contentamento de Afrodite.

— De forma alguma. Apenas acho que não precisaremos de todo aquele vinho, _Sof_... — Afrodite sentou-se ao lado da moça e sorveu um gole da própria taça.

— Faz sentido... — A moça sorriu, virando todo o vinho de uma vez só, fazendo Afrodite notar a falta de classe da mulher que achava que uma taça de vinho era o mesmo que uma dose de vodka. Não reclamou, obviamente. Seria ainda mais rápido.

— Eu sei — Afrodite percebeu que Sofie pousou a taça na mesa de centro, já um pouco tonta por conta dos medicamentos.

— Karl... Eu... Eu não... — Sofie aproximou o rosto de Afrodite, abrindo os lábios numa tentativa de beijá-lo. O sueco deixou um sorriso enviesado escapar e levantou-se, desamparando a jovem que acabou por cair no sofá, já completamente tomada pelo efeito do sonífero.

Afrodite, notando que já passavam das quatro, não perdeu tempo e saiu à procura do cartão nos lugares óbvios, e não demorou a encontrá-lo na carteira da moça. Sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de pegar a estátua miniatura da Vênus que ficava na mesa de centro e jogá-la contra a cabeça de Sofie, mas tinha compromissos mais importantes a serem cumpridos. Ainda tinha que encontrar um táxi que o levasse até o outro lado da cidade e falar com Shura, que havia desligado o celular, apenas para aumentar sua irritação.

Sentiu-se mais leve. Olhou uma última vez para o corpo inerte da moça totalmente largado sob o sofá, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e sair andando pelo modesto jardim da bonita casa. Com um sorriso malicioso, prendeu o cartão entre os dentes para apanhar uma rosa no jardim da moça antes de sair, a passos calmos e elegantes, andando pelas ruelas do pacato residencial grego.

* * *

_Agios Nikolaos, Grécia; Edifício Karvounas. 16:43 pm._

Acordou com insistentes batidas à porta. E praguejou a todos os deuses enquanto vestia-se com uma calça de moletom larga, tão negra quanto seus cabelos que estavam mais revoltos do que nunca. Quem seria o maldito a bater-lhe à porta? Provavelmente Afrodite, já que ele havia desligado o celular para poder dormir tranqüilamente sem nem esperar por alguma resposta do sueco. Suspirou irritado, aquelas malditas batidas ficavam mais e mais fortes.

— Já vou... — Nova batida, desta vez um tanto mais alta, como uma provocação ao espanhol já suficientemente irritado — JÁ VAI, _carajo_!

Abriu a porta ainda esfregando os olhos, pronto para xingar Afrodite de todos os nomes que lembrasse. Mas o homem que encontrou, apesar de ter longos cabelos loiros, em nada lembrava o sueco. Os traços do rosto eram fortes, o corpo era másculo e os olhos eram do verde mais brilhante que já havia visto. E sabia bem que apenas uma pessoa no mundo possuía aquele olhar.

— Saga... O que quer aqui? — Perguntou. Direto como lhe era característico.

— Nem me chama para entrar, Shura? Você costumava ser mais educado... — Um sorriso de escárnio que irritou o espanhol profundamente, embora ele tenha se contentado em sair da passagem e fazer um sinal para que Saga entrasse — Eu vim te dar um recado.

— Recado? — Shura largou-se no sofá maior preguiçosamente, olhando Saga com visível curiosidade — Recado de quem?

— Do Shion — Saga respondeu, sentando-se no sofá frente a Shura. O espanhol ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Do Shion? Ele nunca precisou de ninguém para pedir meus serviços. O que é?

— É uma proposta que ele quer fazer pessoalmente. Posso te dizer que a quantia é além do imaginável — Saga sorriu, enigmático, observando o espanhol remexer-se onde estava deitado à procura de um maço de cigarros — Escuta, você tem alguma coisa pra beber?

Shura ergueu-se do sofá, arrancando com um sorriso vitorioso o maço de cigarros amassado do bolso do moletom. Andou até a cozinha de onde voltou com o cigarro pendurado por entre os lábios, uma garrafa de vinho espanhol e dois copos nas mãos. Ofereceu um a Saga e despejou um tanto de bebida em seu copo, sem sequer perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa. Sabia bem o quanto aquele grego apreciava o vinho espanhol.

— Quantia além do imaginável? Quero números, Saga...

— Nem Shion sabe ao certo, espanhol — Saga sorveu um tanto de vinho, fechando os olhos e pendendo a cabeça para trás — Mas imagine qualquer golpe que tenha Julian Solo envolvido...

Shura sorriu, parando por um momento de procurar o isqueiro pelo sofá. Julian Solo, no mundo do crime, podia significar duas coisas: Ótimo negócio ou péssimo negócio. Era tudo uma questão de se envolver com as pessoas certas, tomar as atitudes corretas e nunca correr riscos. Não era segredo para ninguém que Julian Solo era um homem poderosíssimo e que poderia eliminar quem quer que fosse com um simples aceno. A idéia de pisar em terreno desconhecido em nada o agradava.

— Escuta Saga, não sei se quero me meter com o Solo. Ele anda atrapalhando os meus negócios já tem um tempo...

— Extorsão? Afrodite comentou qualquer coisa comigo, mas me parece que ele ficou animado com uma idéia de vingança — Saga arrumou a postura no sofá e encarou os olhos verdes do espanhol — Eu não posso te falar muita coisa. Mas você sabe que o Shion não brinca com coisas sérias, então considere. É uma ótima proposta.

— Não sei... — Acendeu, finalmente, o cigarro, tragando-o vagarosamente enquanto contemplava o teto — _Bien_, quando eu vou saber exatamente do que se trata tudo isso?

— Amanhã, no Santuário, às nove horas — Saga bebeu o último gole de vinho, pousando o copo na mesa de centro — Já avisei Afrodite, que ao contrário de você, deixa o celular ligado...

— Eu queria dormir. É difícil dormir com o Afrodite me atormentando a cada minuto.

Shura esticou os braços preguiçosamente, erguendo-os acima da cabeça, fazendo cada músculo do abdômen perfeitamente definido enrijecer-se. Ato que não passou despercebido por Saga, que o olhou despudoradamente até o último momento, até se abaixar para pegar mais vinho e evitar o olhar do espanhol.

— Shura, você podia ir lá em casa qualquer dia desses. Você sabe, jantar, beber alguma coisa, jogar conversa fora... Como nos velhos tempos.

A risada espontânea do espanhol ecoou por toda a sala enquanto ele sentava-se mais uma vez no sofá, pegando o próprio copo de vinho e levando-o aos lábios. Sem nunca deixar de encarar o gêmeo, que tinha o sorriso mais pervertido que conseguia fazer nos lábios:

— Saga, algo me diz que a última coisa que você vai querer fazer é jantar e jogar conversa fora. Eu passo, _gracias_.

— Bem, caso mude de idéia... — O grego levantou-se com o mesmo sorriso pervertido, olhando descaradamente para o torso desnudo de Shura. Suspirou antes de continuar — Esteja lá amanhã, Shura. Obrigada pelo vinho, não se incomode em levantar daí e me levar até a porta. A visão está ótima. _Kalispera_, Shura!

Shura se remexeu no sofá, ainda olhando o loiro dizer bobagens, parado frente à porta. Talvez uma diversão vespertina não fizesse mal... Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir maliciosamente com os próprios pensamentos enquanto se esticava para alcançar a garrafa.

— Saga, quer mais vinho? — O sorriso do espanhol se alargou ao notar que o grego não fazia objeção alguma em passar a tarde se divertindo às custas do que restava de vinho espanhol.

* * *

_Políchni, Grécia; Hotel Efkarpia. 15:36 pm._

Adentraram uma espécie de escritório após atravessarem o Hall do luxuoso hotel. Com um aceno educado, o indiano pediu para que o outro se sentasse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e rumar na direção da cadeira atrás da bonita escrivaninha de mogno.

— Você é o representante de Shion — O loiro afirmou, sem delongas.

— Sou... — Um sorriso discreto formou-se nos lábios de Mu enquanto encarava firmemente os olhos magnificamente azuis do outro — E você é o sócio de Ágora Manmohan.

Não era segredo que Shaka, independente e auto-suficiente como era, não gostava nada de sociedades, e provavelmente só aceitara aquele tipo de acordo por não ter outra escolha. A empresa de Shaka, que antes lucrava no ramo da hotelaria e da exportação bélica legal, passou por uma grave crise e Ágora lhe oferecera uma sociedade para reerguer a empresa. Os acordos ilegais também foram inevitáveis.

Shaka, para a surpresa de Mu, limitou-se a lhe lançar um sorriso cínico antes de apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos.

— Me diga, Mu... Como é saber que você é respeitado apenas por causa da fama do seu tio?

Ficaram emergidos no mais profundo silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas se encarando. Mu perdera o sorriso e agora era Shaka quem estava com uma expressão triunfante, quase divertida. Os olhos cor de esmeralda estudando minuciosamente os olhos azuis. Shaka começou a se sentir incomodado, mas foi Mu quem quebrou o silêncio:

— Pois então, Shion quer você do lado dele.

— Eu já disse que estou interessado e, como eu expliquei para ele, a minha situação é delicada... — Shaka remexeu-se um tanto na cadeira, incomodado — Mas confirmei minha presença na reunião de amanhã. Sendo assim, por que o Shion te mandou aqui?

— Por que sua situação é delicada? — Questionou, ignorando completamente a pergunta de Shaka. Olhava os objetos espalhados pela mesa com falso interesse.

— Ágora tem se relacionado com Solo e desconfio de que ele e Kasa estejam planejando um golpe contra mim — Ao notar que Mu lhe questionaria sobre o assunto, explicou — Kasa é um dos homens de confiança de Julian e acredito que eles suspeitem que Shion esteja planejando qualquer coisa contra eles e deduziram que eu o apoiaria.

— Hm, Shion comentou que você estava com problemas.

— Ainda não entendo porque ele mandou você aqui.

Mu lançou-lhe um sorriso misterioso enquanto se mexia um tanto na cadeira, tentando alcançar alguma coisa no bolso. Shaka encarou-o, atento a cada movimento do tibetano, visivelmente curioso. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar que Mu havia retirado do bolso um pequeno frasco, contendo uma espécie de pó branco.

— Sabe o que é isso, Shaka?

O olhar desconfiado de Shaka permaneceu fixo no pequeno frasco por algum tempo, como se ele esperasse que a resposta saísse dele a qualquer momento. Vasculhava sua mente em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse remeter suas lembranças àquele pó branco. Até que, de súbito, voltou a encarar Mu.

— Arsênico. Shion mandou você aqui para eliminar Ágora.

— Mandou — Mu se levantou, voltando a guardar o frasco no bolso — Você entende, não é? Ágora te vigiando seria um problema tanto para você quanto para o restante do grupo.

— E o que me impede de ser acusado pelo envenenamento?

— Não se preocupe, Shaka. Shion tem os contatos dele.

Encararam-se por algum tempo em silêncio outra vez, não mais se estudando ou se provocando. Apenas se olhavam, esperando pela reação do outro, como se faltasse algo. E quanto o silêncio começou a incomodá-los, foi Shaka quem se sentiu forçado a quebrá-lo:

— Mu, como você sabia? — Shaka levantou-se e contornou a escrivaninha até parar frente a ela, encostando-se e cruzando os braços.

— Sabia o que? — Mu perguntou, levemente confuso e curioso.

— O _Straight Flush_. Como você sabia que eu tinha um _Straight Flush_?

Mu fez uma expressão de quem compreendera tudo e limitou-se a sorrir. Não diria a Shaka que ainda se lembrava de cada movimento mínimo que o denunciava e tampouco confessaria que o brilho de excitação no olhar dele ainda era o mesmo. Revirou os olhos, ainda com a expressão divertida.

— Tenho que ir, Shaka. Preciso dar um jeito de colocar isso na bebida dele antes de sair.

— Deixe a bebida pronta no bar e avise que é para mim. Eu levo para ele quando eu voltar à mesa... — Shaka desencostou-se da escrivaninha com um ar entediado — Ainda tenho uma tarde inteira para jogar com aqueles acionistas... É melhor que ele beba quando já estiver para ir embora, não?

— Tem razão. A morte vai ser rápida, se você quer saber. É muito arsênico para um só organismo — Mu explicou com uma naturalidade como se estivesse falando sobre a imigração dos pingüins — Não o deixe desconfiar de nada.

— Não deixarei.

— Certo. Então... — Mu mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto procurava qualquer coisa para olhar que não fosse Shaka — Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã.

O tibetano acenou-lhe com a cabeça antes de abrir a porta do escritório, passando por ela e fechando-a em seguida. Soltou todo o ar que não se lembrava quando havia prendido nos pulmões e foi na direção do bar com as mãos nos bolsos e passos despreocupados.

* * *

_Ormos Panagias, Grécia; Residencial Koufos Nikiou. 17:00 pm._

Desceu do táxi deixando alguns euros para o motorista e agradeceu-o educadamente, rumando na direção da cabine do porteiro frente ao conjunto de prédios luxuosos. Sorriu de forma simpática, afastou os fios da franja farta que insistiam em cobrir-lhe os olhos e pôs-se a falar em hábil grego:

— Boa tarde... Tenho assuntos a tratar com o senhor Capella Charalapobous. Sou Karl Svendsen, o consultor dele.

— Certo, ele me disse que estava à sua espera — Destravou o portão de pedestres e, com um sorriso simpático, apontou um dos edifícios à oeste — Bloco C, apartamento trezentos e onze.

— Muito obrigado.

Afrodite acenou-lhe educadamente com a cabeça e rumou, em passos sempre elegantes, ao bloco D. Não demorou muito a localizá-lo, atravessar o luxuoso Hall e acionar o elevador, que chegou pouco tempo depois. Adentrou-o e aguardou pacientemente até que ele chegasse ao seu andar de destino, onde via as portas de número trezentos e onze e trezentos e doze. Não conteve um sorriso ao ver a trava eletrônica acionada por cartão, que mais tarde seria de muita utilidade ao seu plano. Apertou a campainha e aguardou, pacientemente.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, um homem de aparência rude, embora tão jovem quanto ele próprio, abriu a porta e pediu que ele entrasse. O sueco acenou-lhe respeitosamente antes de entrar e tirou o sobretudo pesado, que foi apanhado pelo próprio dono do apartamento e deixado pendurado a um canto do corredor.

— Então você é o meu novo consultor de vendas. Fico grato por eles terem me enviado outro... Aquela tal de Sofie era bem _saidinha_ — O grego tinha o semblante sério, o que fez Afrodite se sentir um tanto que envergonhado pela _colega de trabalho_.

— Minhas sinceras desculpas, senhor Charalapobous — Afrodite estendeu-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e ele apertou-a rapidamente — Sou Karl Svendsen, consultor de vendas especializado em diamantes. Mas não encontrarei problema algum em avaliar suas esmeraldas, senhor.

— Imagino que não. Chame-me apenas de Capella, sei como meu sobrenome é extenso — Fez um gesto para que Afrodite se acomodasse em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar — Peço que me desculpe, mas não costumo tratar de negócios em casa e, portanto, não possuo um escritório. Além disso, estou com meu horário um tanto que corrido e gostaria que você avaliasse minhas pedras o mais rapidamente possível.

— Sem problemas, senhor Capella.

O homem se ausentou por alguns breves instantes e logo voltou com uma pequena maleta prateada em mãos. Pousou-a acima da mesa e, com cuidado, abriu-a, sentando-se ao lado de Afrodite. A maleta era toda forrada em veludo e continha três pedras de esmeralda e um diamante que chamou toda a atenção do loiro. Entretanto, escondendo todo o seu interesse pela pedra amarelada, concentrou-se nas esmeraldas. Apanhou-as com todo o cuidado e colocou-as sob a palma da própria mão, olhando-as atentamente.

— Eu não precisei de lupa para ver que elas possuem inclusões, que são esses fragmentos de rochedo dentro delas, e isso faz com que elas percam um pouco do valor, no entanto... — Afrodite apanhou um estojo do bolso e tirou dele uma lupa, fechando um olho para poder ver melhor cada detalhe das pedras — A cor delas as torna bem raras. São claras e transparentes, enquanto a maioria delas é um pouco mais escura, o que as faz perder um tanto de transparência. São belas pedras, com toda a certeza.

— Você acha que elas vão valer um bom dinheiro?

— Se vendê-las diretamente à loja, o senhor perderá um tanto por causa das inclusões que eu lhe disse antes — Afrodite devolveu as jóias ao estojo e guardou a lupa — Eu lhe recomendaria um leilão. Acredite, os interessados vão se interessar pela tonalidade rara delas e o senhor pode acabar ganhando muito mais do que elas realmente valeriam.

— Hm... Vou seguir o seu conselho, então. As pedras eram de minha mãe, e ela faleceu há algum tempo... Não vejo razão para continuar guardando-as aqui comigo. Penso em guardar apenas o diamante como recordação.

Afrodite tornou a olhar para o diamante, desta vez com mais liberdade. Era uma pedra belíssima, não precisava nem pegá-la para saber. Tom de amarelo claro e corte oval, raríssimo. E, sabendo que era uma pedra peculiar, lembrou-se do diamante _Florentine_, um diamante perdido. Se aquele realmente fosse o tal _Florentine_, lucraria muito mais do que imaginara.

— Imagino que o senhor não tenha pressa para que o leilão aconteça, certo? — Desviou o olhar da pedra para não atrair suspeitas e virou-se para o homem, já se levantando.

— Pelo contrário. Vou embora da Grécia na próxima semana — O homem também se levantou.

— Tudo bem, eu vou providenciar a documentação do leilão o quanto antes e ligo para você antes de trazê-la — Afrodite estendeu-lhe a mão cordialmente, que foi apertada pelo outro prontamente — Obrigado, senhor Charalapobous.

O sueco saiu do prédio já discando o número de Shura e bufando de impaciência ao perceber que o espanhol ainda não havia ligado o celular. Cumprimentou o porteiro mais uma vez antes de sair do condomínio e andou por uns vinte minutos até encontrar a "área comercial" daquela região e entrar em uma confeitaria, onde pediu um _cappuccino_ e se acomodou em uma das mesinhas do lugar.

* * *

_Katerini, Grécia; Estrada Egnatia Odos. 17:39 pm._

— Mas eu acho que vamos acabar tendo que eliminar o Bian, e aí a gente vai perder a nossa fonte de renda... — Passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo nas ruas.

— Escuta, _Mask_... Os trabalhos do Shion já valem muito. E um trabalho grande como esse vai valer, no mínimo, quatro vezes mais. Quando precisarem eliminar o Bian, a gente já não vai precisar dele como _fonte de ren... _— Parou de falar quando uma freada abrupta antes de uma lombada relativamente alta o fez bater com a cabeça no teto — QUE INFERNO! Italiano burro! Achei que você tinha dito que sabia dirigir...

— Não enche, Deba. Não tenho culpa se _questa merda_ de carro... — Notou o olhar ameaçador quase assassino do outro e acrescentou — OK! É um bom carro... _Va bene, _escuta. Eu sei como é lucrativo trabalhar para o Shion, mas o problema é que ele saiu da cadeia e tá com o pescoço pendurado! Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, a gente fica sem renda de vez.

— Você se esquece que o Dohko tá limpinho e tá do lado dele, e ele não vai deixar ninguém na mão. Se acontecer alguma coisa, ele vai conseguir livrar quem quer que seja... Ele é muito bom, _Mask... _— Aldebaran repentinamente virou-se para dar um soco no ombro do italiano — Então para de chorar, dê meia volta se você conseguir controlar meu _Camaro_ e vamos cobrar nosso _salário_ ao menos uma última vez!

* * *

_04/09/08 - beijão a toodos que estão lendo :_


	4. Diplomacia

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem e esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A: **Fanfic de conteúdo Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III - DIPLOMACIA**

_

* * *

_

Agios Nikolaos, Grécia; Edifício Karvounas. 18:13 pm.

Foi com certa dificuldade que Shura livrou-se dos braços de ferro do geminiano e virou-se para enxergar o relógio, constatando que já passavam das seis. Voltou a afundar-se no travesseiro, encarando firmemente o teto. Em breve teria trabalho a fazer e não se sentia nada animado com isso.

— Pensando em que, Shura? — o grego indagou, olhando-o curioso.

— Em nada importante. Só estou preocupado, não queria arriscar um trabalho assim, tão cedo. E me aparecem logo dois... — o espanhol deu um suspiro desanimado e forçou-se a sentar na cama, olhando o geminiano — E você, o que tem?

— Nada. Por que?

— Você está quieto demais. Suas frases estão tão curtas quanto as minhas, e mesmo os teus gemidos estavam contidos — Shura sorriu maliciosamente, empurrando os lençóis para o lado.

— Muito observador. Mas não é nada, eu também estou só preocupado — Saga tinha uma expressão de ligeiro divertimento — Escuta, você tem um cigarro?

O espanhol se ergueu da cama vagarosamente, apanhando a boxer no chão e vestindo-a novamente. Esfregou os olhos um bocado antes de inclinar-se na direção do criado-mudo, abrindo-o e pegando um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro, atirando-os para Saga.

— Diga logo o que é, Saga. Eu sei que você está se segurando para não falar o que está te incomodando... — o moreno abriu o guarda-roupa, vestindo-se com uma calça jeans escura — Estou todo a ouvidos.

— Certo. Ouça, só vou lhe dizer o que estou sentindo porque... Bem, não sei exatamente o motivo. Eu apenas confio em você e ainda o cativo muito, Shura.

Shura acenou com as mãos, como se dissesse para Saga prosseguir, e que não precisava daquilo. O grego suspirou longamente, prendeu um cigarro entre os lábios e acendeu-o antes de começar a falar.

"É que meu irmão também está envolvido nessa história toda do golpe, mas eu não sei se gosto dessa idéia, quero dizer... Eu gosto de trabalhar com o Kanon, mas ele vai fazer toda a parte arriscada do trabalho e isso me preocupa. Solo não é nenhum idiota, você sabe disso... Se ele descobrir que Kanon está agindo como informante nós seríamos os últimos a ficar sabendo, e meu irmão pagaria caro pela traição. Ele já deve ter começado a cumprir as ordens do Shion e eu, sincera..."

— Saga, você fala demais — o espanhol cortou-o, deixando-o com uma expressão um tanto que confusa — Você nem sabe se eu vou aceitar ou não a tal proposta e já me contou vários detalhes comprometedores...

— Pois é, agora você tem que aceitar a proposta ou eu vou ter que te matar... — Saga lançou-lhe um olhar perigoso seguido por um riso cristalino antes de continuar — Mas enfim, você disse que estava disposto a me ouvir, agora cale a boca e ouça.

— Sua capacidade de fazer com que eu me arrependa das coisas é invejável.

Um sorriso enviesado e um tanto que misterioso formou-se nos lábios de Saga pouco antes dele levar o cigarro aos lábios, tragando-o vagarosamente. Colocou o maço e o isqueiro no chão ao lado da cama para então se livrar dos lençóis que cobriam sua nudez e começar a procurar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

— Agora eu não quero mais falar. Escute, apareça no Santuário amanhã... Eu garanto que a proposta vai te interessar — o grego já fechava o cinto em volta da calça de linho grafite.

— Estou interessado — Shura disse, encostando-se à janela e cruzando os braços sobre o tórax desnudo, olhando o outro vestir a camisa — Só acho que eu e Afrodite correríamos riscos demais... Aquele Sorento já está me tirando do sério com ameaças e está mais do que claro que Solo está de olho em nossos movimentos.

— Então é Sorento quem está encarregado em extorquir vocês? — a pergunta saiu com certo ar de desdém — É um caso complicado, aquele rapaz é o braço direito de Julian juntamente com meu irmão. Difícil de ser eliminado.

— Acha que eu não sei? Por isso essa história toda me preocupa.

— Mas é provável que Shion saiba disso e ainda assim achou que você e Afrodite poderiam ser úteis. Ele está disposto a comprar a briga de vocês... Isso não pode ser ruim — Saga sorriu, terminando de vestir o paletó — Amanhã, às nove. Não me decepcione.

Shura revirou os olhos, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros enquanto seguia Saga para fora do quarto. Já estava mais do que atrasado para encontrar Afrodite e não estava nem um pouco preocupado em se apressar, já que ouviria reclamações de um sueco enfurecido de qualquer forma.

— Vou indo — Saga disse, parando frente à porta — Você podia me arranjar umas garrafas de vinho espanhol, hm?

— Podia — Shura sorriu, encarando os orbes verde-azulados do grego — Quem sabe eu não leve qualquer dia desses.

— Você podia levar amanhã, quando aparecer no Santuário... — Saga lançou-lhe o sorriso mais cínico que conseguiu fazer antes de abrir a porta — _Adilo, _Shura.

— Até amanhã... Saga.

_

* * *

_

Atenas, Grécia; Santuário. 18:41 pm.

Ele cruzou o jardim sem vida com velocidade, tentando fugir da chuva. Empurrou a pesada porta de mogno que estava entreaberta e esgueirou-se para dentro do Santuário. Rapidamente uma serva apareceu para tirar-lhe o sobretudo e o blazer, indicando-lhe a biblioteca ao fim do Hall, de onde uma fraca iluminação escapava por entre a pequena fresta que a porta mal fechada deixava.

Arrumou o colete cinza que usava sobre a camisa branca e ergueu as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos, permanecendo elegante como lhe era habitual. A discreta gravata escura combinava estrategicamente com a calça e o colete, enquanto os longos cabelos ruivos caíam-lhe sinuosamente pelas costas contrastando com a tez pálida e as roupas escuras.

Bateu uma vez à porta antes de empurrá-la, encontrando as duas figuras sentadas em poltronas próximas à lareira.

— Boa noite — fechou a porta atrás de si — Espero que eu não os tenha feito esperar demais. A chuva fez meu vôo atrasar um tanto.

— De forma alguma, estávamos entretidos em uma animada conversa, embalados pelos prazeres do vinho — Shion indicou a garrafa sobre a mesa de centro com a cabeça — Vinho francês, em sua homenagem.

O ruivo sorriu, andando até o espaçoso divã próximo às poltronas onde Dohko e Shion estavam acomodados. Apanhou uma taça na mesa de centro antes de sentar-se, inclinando-se na direção da garrafa.

— _Merci _— pegou a garrafa com cuidado para ler o rótulo, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao terminar — Hm, _Malbec de France, "Le Plant du Roy"_. Parece-me bom, boa safra...

Despejou dois dedos de vinho na taça e apanhou um guardanapo de papel, a fim de ajudar na visualização do vinho. A cor de rubi confirmava a safra não tão antiga do exemplar. Sorriu, deixando o guardanapo de lado e passando a mover o vinho em leves movimentos circulares, para desprender o álcool do vinho e assim poder sentir seu aroma. Frutas vermelhas à primeira impressão, levemente amadeirado depois. Provavelmente envelhecido em barris de carvalho.

Levou a taça aos lábios, finalmente, sorvendo um gole da bebida. Vinho encorpado, não demorou a perceber. Levemente mentolado, de acidez leve. De fato, um belo exemplar de vinho francês.

— Não me admira que meu atraso tenha sido compensado por uma garrafa de vinho — o ruivo ainda agitava a taça levemente, olhando para os dois homens — Então, vamos tratar de negócios?

_

* * *

_

Katerini, Grécia; Escritório L'Heureux. 18:56 pm.

— Nós gostaríamos de falar com o doutor Bian L'Heureux — Aldebaran falou, cheio de uma polidez que não sabia ter.

— Vocês não têm hora marcada, vou ter que pedir para que marquem um horário e voltem amanhã... — a moça continuaria falando, mas um italiano irritado interrompeu-a.

— Escuta aqui, _ragazza_ — _Death Mask_ apoiou-se sobre a mesa e encarou a secretária com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios — Avisa o _suo capo_ que é o _Death Mask_ quem está aqui. Ele vai te dizer que eu não preciso marcar horário para conversar com ele, _capisci_?

A moça, um tanto que desconfiada, pegou o telefone e ligou para o chefe na sala ao lado. Virou-se de costas e andou até um canto reservado enquanto praticamente murmurava as palavras ao telefone. Voltou a olhar para os dois um tanto que constrangida e pediu para que eles entrassem, indicando a porta ao lado.

_Death Mask_ lançou um olhar cínico à secretária antes de seguir Aldebaran para dentro do escritório. Adentraram o elegante aposento sendo, logo de início, questionados por um irritado Bian.

— Que diabos vocês querem aqui _outra vez?_ — perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava atrás da escrivaninha.

— Hm, não é um pouco óbvio? — _Mask_ sorriu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras frente à escrivaninha — _Andiamo_, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Pode ir desembolsando uma boa quantia aí para nós, _Cavalo Marinho_.

— Não vou dar mais nada a vocês. Chega! — estava visivelmente exasperado, andando de um lado para outro atrás da escrivaninha.

— Podíamos pular a parte do drama, Bian. Toda vez que nós chegamos aqui é a mesma coisa... Vamos fazer diferente desta vez, hm? — Aldebaran fez cara de tédio enquanto encarava-o firmemente, ainda em pé, com os braços cruzados — Você podia dizer "eu sei que vocês têm muitas evidências contra mim e por isso não vou fazer objeção nenhuma em lhes dar um pouco do meu dinheiro", que tal?

Bian fuzilou o moreno com o olhar antes de suspirar, resignado, e voltar a sentar-se na cadeira onde estava antes deles chegarem. Abaixou-se para abrir uma das gavetas da escrivaninha enquanto _Mask _lançava um olhar cúmplice para Aldebaran. Voltou a olhar Bian quando ouviu um ruído similar ao _"clique" _de uma arma sendo destravada.

_Mask _ficou estático ao ver a pistola semi-automática prateada reluzindo, bem apontada para o seu rosto. Deu um sorriso nervoso enquanto Bian abria um largo sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Permaneceu sentado, com a arma apontada para o italiano_, _encarando Aldebaran firmemente.

— Vamos fazer diferente, _Touro._

* * *

_Ormos Panagias, Grécia; Residencial Koufos Nikiou. 19:03 pm._

Estacionou o _Mustang _na esquina do residencial, se perguntando onde estaria Afrodite. Tudo bem que estava atrasado em mais de uma hora, mas ele deveria estar o esperando ali, conforme o combinado. Então se lembrou de que ainda não havia ligado o celular, e procurou-o em um dos bolsos da calça, ligando-o assim que o encontrou. Não demorou a receber uma mensagem da operadora que dizia _"Você recebeu 18 ligações de Afrodite"._ Suspirou, pensando no sermão que com certeza levaria.

Discou o número de Afrodite enquanto passava a mão livre pelos cabelos negros em um ato de nervosismo. O sueco não tardou em atender, já despejando todos os impropérios que conseguia lembrar contra o espanhol:

— _Skitstövel!_¹ _Onde diabos você estava? EU TE MATO, SHURA! _

— Relaxa, Afrodite. Estou te esperando no lugar combinado, onde você está? — Shura abaixou a cabeça enquanto apoiava a testa na mão, ouvindo o ataque histérico do sueco.

— _Onde eu estou? ONDE EU ESTOU?_ — ouviu a respiração pesada de Afrodite antes dele continuar com o ataque — _Min Gud!² Você está brincando comigo, espanhol? EU JÁ ESTOU CHEGANDO, maldito. _

— _Bueno_, estou te esperando... — desligou o celular e enfiou-o no bolso, em um misto de irritação e pesar.

Decididamente não era a pessoa mais indicada para agüentar os surtos de um sueco irritado, mas já que era o culpado não lhe restava alternativa senão ouvir reclamações pelo resto da noite. E o pior seria justificar o que estava fazendo para ter se atrasado. Definitivamente, pior que um sueco nervoso era um pisciano curioso. Não tinha dúvidas de que estava com problemas.

Saiu do carro e ficou encostado na porta, de braços cruzados, enquanto pensava em uma boa desculpa para dar a Afrodite. Para a sua surpresa, porém, o sueco apareceu em menos de dois minutos depois, com os olhos azuis faiscantes e as bochechas coradas. Parou frente ao espanhol, encarando-o com ódio.

— Explique-se — Afrodite ainda estava ofegante, mas a curta sentença saiu decidida como uma ordem.

— Pensei que estivéssemos atrasados o bastante para ouvir minhas explicações...

O sueco prendeu a respiração e fechou uma das mãos com força, controlando-se para não dar um soco nas fuças daquele homem. Soltou todo o ar que prendeu de uma vez e lançou um olhar assassino a Shura antes de voltar a falar.

— Não pense que você não me deve uma explicação, Shura — Afrodite mordeu o lábio inferior e mostrou a pasta que trazia na mão esquerda — Vou enrolar o porteiro, aí nós entramos lá. Eu não tenho nem idéia de onde ele guarda o diamante e você precisa abrir o cofre.

— _O diamante?_ — Shura repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha com um certo ar de incredulidade — Você está me dizendo que estamos correndo este risco todo por causa de uma gema?

— Eu não te contei...? Ah é, talvez seja porque o seu celular tenha passado a droga da tarde inteira INDISPONÍVEL! — bufou de raiva antes de se lembrar que, de fato, eles já estavam atrasados o suficiente — Aquele diamante é o _Florentine_.

— _Florentine?_ — o espanhol perguntou, ignorando todo o acesso de raiva do pisciano — Antes que você comece, não quero ter uma aula de história. Quero saber o que interessa: quanto ele vale?

— Uns bons euros, eu garanto — arqueou uma sobrancelha e bateu com a pasta no espanhol, sem perder o ar de irritação — Você trouxe as suas ferramentas, não é? Quero dizer... Se você esqueceu das suas obrigações, Shura, eu vou usar seus dentes pra abrir o maldito cofre.

— Quanto estresse, hm? Acho que você precisa liberar testosterona — sorriu, ácido, enquanto batia a porta do carro e acionava o alarme — Vamos logo.

— Eu acabo de notar que você está calmo demais. Devo ligar isso à testosterona? — perguntou, com pitadas de ironia na frase. Recebeu um sorriso enviesado misterioso em resposta — É, vejo que sim... Eu falo com o porteiro.

Aproximaram-se da cabine onde o porteiro se encontrava. O homem afastou o vidro da janela para poder falar com Afrodite, que o enrolava com uma conversa sobre uma viagem que teria que fazer às pressas por conta de uma irmã doente e precisava entregar alguns documentos para o senhor Capella. Shura nunca deixava de se impressionar com a incrível lábia do sueco, que raramente deixava de conseguir o que queria.

Alguns minutos depois, se viam andando na direção do bloco D, onde Capella morava. Afrodite havia convencido o porteiro de que poderia entregar a documentação ao vizinho do grego uma vez que ele não se encontrava em casa, mas precisaria explicar alguns procedimentos um tanto que complicados e achava melhor que ele mesmo o fizesse, para evitar problemas para Capella. Ao entrar no edifício, acionaram o elevador sem demora e logo estavam no andar onde Capella e seu vizinho moravam.

— Shura, você entra — entregou o cartão para o espanhol, que o olhou com uma expressão confusa — Eu vou até o apartamento do vizinho dele, vai ser rápido.

— Para que? — perguntou, pegando o cartão que dava acesso à porta de Capella — Ei, como foi que você conseguiu isso?

— Álibi. E você não tem idéia do que eu passei para conseguir isso... — suspirou, andando na direção oposta à porta do apartamento de Capella — Volto em dois minutos.

* * *

_Iráklio, Grécia; Escritório Improvisado Madwitt. 19:05 pm._

Andavam lado a lado em passos apressados na direção do pequeno casebre isolado que mais parecia uma casa de praia do que um escritório. Os cabelos loiros bem presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, enquanto o os fios do moicano bem cortado e moderno do outro ondeavam pelas costas largas e destacavam-se na jaqueta preta de couro.

O loiro empurrou a pequena cerca que rodeava o casebre para o lado, cedendo assim passagem para o companheiro. Mais alguns passos e já estavam frente à porta de madeira, na qual bateu antes de entrarem. Encontraram um homem baixo e calvo encostado a uma escrivaninha, que junto com outras três cadeiras eram os únicos móveis do casebre.

— Boa noite, Jamian! — encarou o homem firmemente enquanto se aproximava de uma das cadeiras. O outro permaneceu imóvel à porta.

— Kanon, Krishna — recebeu um aceno seco do outro e acomodou-se na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha ao mesmo tempo em que Kanon — Então, agora Solo está interessado em meus produtos?

— Muito interessado — Kanon ficou sério antes de prosseguir — Mas ele estranhou o aumento repentino do preço.

— Digamos que a minha mercadoria tenha sofrido uma... — o homem alargou ainda mais o sorriso cínico enquanto procurava as palavras — Modesta valorização.

— Interessante. Valorização baseada em...?

— Não sou nenhum idiota, Kanon. Desde que vim da Inglaterra vocês nunca precisaram comprar nada de mim, o que significa que vocês não conseguem comprar de Shaka agora que derrubaram Ágora — Jamian não parou de encarar o grego por um momento sequer, o sorriso cínico ainda brincando nos lábios finos — Vocês não têm escolha senão aceitar o que eu oferecer.

— Nós podemos importar mercadoria de outros países. Temos contatos em toda a Escandinávia.

— E por que não o fazem? — Perguntou, cheio de desdém.

— Comodidade, meu amigo. Para que tanto trabalho se você vai baixar o preço de boa vontade? — o tom de Kanon era de puro cinismo e o olhar verde brilhava perigosamente.

— De forma alguma.

Kanon suspirou. Era estranho defender uma causa de Solo quando estava, na verdade, contra ele, mas não tinha escolha. Krishna decididamente não podia desconfiar de nada ou ele teria problemas com o restante da organização.

— Jamian, você entende que pode ser considerado inútil para Solo, certo? — perguntou pausadamente, fingindo pesar enquanto desviava o olhar para uma parede qualquer.

— É uma ameaça, Kanon? — Jamian perguntou em tom de desafio, sustentando o olhar de Kanon.

— Tenha certeza que sim.

Kanon levantou-se, deixando Jamian com uma expressão um tanto que aparvalhada. Krishna, por sua vez, cruzou os braços e acomodou-se melhor à parede, permanecendo calado. O homem tornou a falar em tom de desafio:

— Julian não ousaria me atacar. Tenho meus homens também, e eles não são lixo como os soldadinhos de Solo!

O sorriso de escárnio tornou a brincar nos lábios do grego enquanto seu parceiro descruzava os braços e desencostava-se da parede, olhando fixamente para o inglês. O olhar negro de Krishna brilhava de forma ameaçadora.

— Eu sei. Mas você está sozinho agora, Jamian.

* * *

¹ _Skitstövel – _Filho da mãe, em sueco.

² _Min Gud – _Meu Deus, em sueco.

* * *

**30/09/08 --**


End file.
